girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)/@comment-27892784-20160804032232/@comment-26999065-20160804224912
On the other hand, maybe I’m wrong. Let’s lay it out in more detail since something about it is still bothering me. Let’s assume it is currently 2016, but after September when school has already opened, but before winter sets in. So it’s autumn of 2016, and they are now in 9th grade. This would make Riley 14, but soon to be 15 in December. This would make Maya 15, but soon to be 16 in January, and almost a whole year older than her BFF (but closer to Lucas’ age, who missed a year of school). And Maya isn't saying they are in the 6-week window now, but will be soon - maybe a few months away yet). This would make Joshua 17, but soon to be 18 in February. Unfortunately, these 1999 and 2001 birth year dates given for Joshua and Maya, respectively, mean Joshua is less than 2 years older than Maya - not 3. This seems completely at odds with everything Joshua has been saying about their age difference being close to 3 years. It may be the case – and this would be a bit of a shock – that Joshua really doesn’t know what year Maya was born and has never really asked (only that is was in January, and probably 2002 and not 2001) and has just been assuming she is close to his niece's age, even though Riley and Maya are nearly a year apart and Maya is the older one - not Riley. This could be an easy mistake to make. Riley born in December, Maya in January, same grade, always together, and Maya is smaller, shorter, etc. - it sure seems like they are only one month apart and that Maya is the younger of the two, and Joshua knows Riley was born in 2001, so thinking Maya was born a month later in 2002 is not at all unusal. So when Joshua knows for a fact he’s nearly 3 years older than Riley, and has known this for years, he's just been assuming he’s also nearly 3 years older than Maya, too, but he’s not. Those two BFFs aren't the same age - they are 11 months apart - almost a whole year, and Joshua doesn't know that. That's not really his fault, though - nobody told him. Is nobody actually doing the math or checking their birth years? Maya, being from a broken home, or having been on the move and not settled at the time, or having emotional problems due to her father's departure, may have either started a year later, or been held back in kindergarten, which is why she’s nearly a full year older than Riley but in the same grade. So when they met, Riley had yet to go to kindergarten, but Maya had already been once, but was going to go again and repeat it. They went together in 2007 and have been together ever since. However, that would mean last year, season 2, in 8th grade, Riley was 13, soon to be 14 (Maya 14, soon to be 15). And the year before, season 1, in 7th grade, Riley would have been 12, soon to be 13 (Maya 13, soon to be 14). I seem to recall Riley started this series as a 13 year old – not a 12 year old. But maybe that was just my erroneous assumption. Rowan is a couple of months older than Riley, so maybe Rowan was the one who was 13. In season 1, Girl Meets Master Plan, Riley gave Maya a birthday present of friendship rings for her 14th birthday, but if her birthday is in January, it was unseasonably warm with no snow around and trees full of leaves outside. This was even late in season 1. Oh well. At least the numbers work out. Now it’s season 3, September or October or November or even unseasonably warm again in December, and they go on a Nature Walk. (Actually, it's probably September or October since we haven't had a Halloween episode, or Thanksgiving one, or Christmas one, or New Years one yet this year). So January is probably some time off yet, but Maya rounds forward and claims this is near enough the time when she and Joshua aren’t so far apart in age (when confined to using only whole numbers, sure). Lord, she hates fractions. Being bad at math, and assuming Joshua naturally knew what he was talking about, Maya has always assumed he was right, and this was the time (in a couple months) when they’ll be one less than the normal number of years apart (2 instead of 3). But the erroneous assumption goes undiscovered. It’s really 1 instead of 2 in that whole number kind of way that really doesn’t make a lot of sense. The fact is, Joshua is only 23 months older than Maya – not 35. He is, however, 34 months older than Riley, and probably just assumes Maya is younger than Riley, and just thinks he's 35 months older than Maya since she was born the month after Riley - in Janaury, not December. He's wrong. He's just wrong. Maya was born 11 months BEFORE Riley, not 1 month AFTER. And nobody is thinking about it too much. Oh Maya – do the math. Come on, girls. Oh Joshua – you should make fewer assumptions. Always check the I.Ds., guys. I can't recall any episode where it was explained to Joshua that Maya was older than Riley. Can anyone here recall such a thing? If not . . . This would, of course, make a great and funny episode – when they discover the obvious but so far overlooked error. Joshua: Happy birthday, Maya. Riley: ''Happy sweet 16, Maya.'' Joshua: She's only 15, Riley. Maya: ''What are you talkin’ about? I’m 16, Josh.'' Joshua: What? Wait. You were born in January, right? Maya: Yeah. Joshua: And Riley was born in December. Riley: Uh huh. Joshua: So Riley was born in December, then you were born in January. Maya: Yes, that's'' right, we're with you so far . . .'' Joshua: But Riley just turned 15 last month, and if you were born the month after her, then you’re just turning 15 now, aren’t you? Maya: No, Boing. Joshua: I don’t understand. Riley was born in December, and you a month later in January, so how aren't you 15? Maya: Get with the program, Boing. Riley was born in December, 2001, and I was born January, 2001 – 11 months before Riley. Not 1 month after. I’m 16. Joshua: What? WHAT? Maya! You're older than Riley? That means you’re not 3 years younger than me like Riley is. You’re only 2 years younger than me, Maya. Maya: No, you were born in 1998. Joshua'': 1999, Maya.'' Maya:'' Uhhhh. Uhhhh. Wut? (Or maybe she just giggles while looking at him, in the way that she does.)'' Alas, while all this is posible, maybe even palusible, my guess is they'd rather fudge it and retcon Joshua's birthday to be February 14th, 1998. The jerks!